1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new antitumor antibiotic substances and to their production and recovery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The antitumor antibiotic compounds of the present invention have not yet been identified in terms of structure. In view of their unique physical, chemical and biological properties,rhowever, applicants believe that the BBM-1675 antibiotics are novel substances.
European patent publication No. 95154A1 discloses fermentation of Actinomadura pulveraceus sp. nov. No. 6049 (ATCC 39100) to produce antitumor antibiotics designated WS 6049-A and WS 6049-B. The structures of the WS 6049 antibiotics have not yet been elucidated, but the characterizing properties given for the antibiotics indicate that WS 6049-A and WS 6049-B may be related in structure to the BBM-1675 antibiotics of the present invention. Spectral data show, however, that neither WS 6049A nor WS 6049B is identical to any of applicants' BBM-1675 components. Moreover, the producing organism described in European patent application Publication No. 95154A1 may be clearly differentiated from Actinomadura verrucosospora employed in the present invention in the color of its aerial mycelium on ISP Medium Nos. 2, 3 and 4, in its positive milk peptonization and in its positive utilization of D-fructose, D-mannitol, trehalose and cellulose.